The Silver Barrette
by SariSahara
Summary: When Hikary makes what looks to T.K. like the mistake of her life, no one is there to save her, for T.K. is a little too late to change fate. WARNING: hints of rape, hints of death


It was cold.

Unconscious the girl with the brown hair was shaking a little bit but not because of the cold wind she could feel on her soft skin. It was the knowledge of what had just happened to her, to Kamiya Hikari, the Digidestined of Light. But all that was left in her heart was darkness, a sticky, absorbing darkness that wouldn't let her go but only sucked her in deeper with every second.

When Kari agreed to go on a date with him she never thought it could end like this, she hadn't even imagined ending up broken with this never-ending darkness in her heart.

When did it all get out of control? The girl had no idea. And no there was no one here to mend her broken heart, to fix her crushed soul. If only "he" would be here, he would've known what to do. If only she had listened to him when he had been telling her not to go. But now it was way too late to regret, the only thing to do was to wait until something dangerous would find her, a digimon maybe, or the sky itself would fall down and crush her underneath. She would wait for destiny to find her.

_"Don't Kari, I'm telling you, he's no good for you!"_

She could faintly remember his voice from where she was now, it sounded so comforting to her. Even though she only recalled the events, it was as if he was nearby, accompanying her on her last path.

_"Kari, please! You don't know him the way I do. He has the worst reputation when it comes to girls. Just because he helped saving the Digital World doesn't make him the saint you believe he is!"_

Again, his voice... How long had it been? Only a few hours, since he warned her, but she wouldn't listen to him. As much as she didn't want to hear it all again, she couldn't stop the memory from flooding back into her head. At least it was more pleasant to see and hear him than watching the darkness absorbing her more and more. Finally she lost herself in the memory and it kept coming more and more.

_It was still sunny outside, a few hours before sunset. She was getting ready now so she'd be on time for her date._

_While running around in only a way too large shirt and a pair of undies Kari was arguing with T.K. who was sitting on her bed, furiously watching her. She had been around him in less than undies before, though this had been years ago but she didn't mind, he was like a brother. They even used to sleep in the same bed from time to time, but that stopped, years ago, when they had saved the Digital world successfully. Davis had given her a hug and a peck on the cheek and Kari let him. Around that time T.K. had started to change._

_"Stop freaking, T.K., I know what I'm doing! It's not even a real date! We are only going to grab some tea and talk about the old times!"_

_Annoyed she stopped in front of her wardrobe and pulled out a summer-ish dress. Then she quickly pulled off her shirt and slipped into the dress. Then she had a look at herself in the mirror._

_The dress didn't reveal too much and it wouldn't get too chilly either. It was quite perfect. When she hurried to the bathroom where she applied some make-up and did her hair. Again she heard T.K. shout angrily: "But you wear a dress! You never wear a dress when *we* go to grab some dinner..."_

_It made her laugh. "T.K. you practically know what I look like in undies, why would you want me to wear a dress?" She stopped and thought for a second._

_"But I'm serious. Davis wouldn't hurt me in any possible way; he's way too nice for it anyway! And please don't, *don't* come after us like you did when I tried to date Takashi."_

_"He was a jerk. Plus, he touched your leg under the table, I saw how uncomfortable you looked!" T.K. interrupted instantly but now it was Kari's turn to get angry._

_"He was harmless! You honestly think he would have tried to go further? You think I would have *let* him go any further?" She emerged from the bathroom and glared at a very surprised T.K.._

_"How weak do you think I am? I can't believe it, can't you just trust me? At least *once*?"_

_Even though the anger was all over her face, it still got to T.K. how overwhelming beautiful the girl before him looked – again._

_Her light brown hair was slightly curled and she only wore a small, silver barrette as an accent in her hair. It all went wonderful with the dress she wore and T.K. had a hard time not to let her notice how she affected him. But when Kari saw his expression, she mistook it for whatever God knew and spat: "I'm outta here." before she left to meet Davis at the bus stop._

_When T.K. heard the door slam behind her he let himself fall onto her bed and grabbed one of her pillows to inhale her intoxicating scent deeply. Again, he did everything wrong that was possible._

At first the date went surprisingly well for Kari, Davis only made her a few very small compliment, nothing big to put her off. They went to have some tea at a little snack bar, not far away from Davis' house because he had planned to go to the Digital World with her. "It's the night where the three moons are forming a line, it's very beautiful to see.", he had explained to a surprised Kari. Veemon had told him about it and according to the Digimon it was a very rare event.

When they arrived in the Digital World it was dark already but from the forest they landed in they didn't have a good view, which was why Davis suggested looking for a better place to watch the moons. When they had found a little clearing they could see the moons surprisingly well.

There was a strange, blue light coming from the constellation which made everything look like it was underwater.

While watching the phenomenon, they talked about the years that had passed by, about how they had been living their lives after saving the Digital World.

When Davis asked her if she had had any boyfriends during that time, she thought he might be jealous, so she let out a small giggle and told him about how she had been dating a few guys, but nothing serious. But when Davis asked her with a strange look on his face wether she was still a virgin or not, Kari knew something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Still in shock she looked at him, frozen, and when he grabbed her, she could see all the mistakes she had made during the night and she cursed herself for it.

For not listening to T.K.; for yelling at him; for not taking her Digivice.

It happened so fast she couldn't even comprehend it but when Kari tried to push him away she felt how he punched her in the face, could feel her head fly to the side, half unconscious. Again, she tried to free herself after regaining consciousness, but she could feel him beat her again. When Kari finally bit him, he had a knife. She didn't know where it came from or why he carried it but it was there and when she struggled again, he drove it deep into the side of her body.

Blazing agony took over her senses and everything he did then was clouded by a red and black film that distorted reality.

When he was done, he left her in the clearing, the light colouring her features in a strange blue.

While she lay there, Kari couldn't help but recall the events again and again.

That he had ripped the silver barrette out of her hair was one of the most ridiculous things that came to her mind at that moment. She could feel her blood pour down her side, which was when she could feel the sticky darkness emerge for the first time.

It invited her but she struggled, was it all over?

Suddenly she could hear a familiar voice, at first only faint but it was getting louder with every second.

The next thing she knew was that she opened her eyes and saw him. He came for her, only for her. "T.K...", she whispered weak. "Shh... it's okay, I'm here now."

His eyes spoke with fear and worry and something else, something warm and comforting.

"I'm... so sorry... didn't listen to you..." Kari tried to tell him how sorry she was. She kind of knew it all along, knew, how he felt. But she went away, against his will. It was her fault that she would leave him all alone now; it was her fault that he was going to be hurt. Tears filled her eyes and shone brightly in the strange light of the three moons.

"It's okay.... It's going to be okay.", he answered her. It really was okay because T.K. was sorry too. He should have gone after her, should have saved her before Davis could hurt her.

But now it was too late, again.

He took her hand and held it all the time, squeezing it soft. The blood had made it slippery but that was okay now. It all was okay. Because there was no one to hurt his precious Kari anymore.

"He won't hurt you anymore...", T.K. told her with a faint smile on his face and then began to told her because he could sense her disbelief. "I found him and he told me. I made him be sorry and then there was Veemon... He couldn't do anything either because of Tailmon and Patamon. I left him to them but he was half-dead by then anyway."

Kari tried to smile but it only made her cough. With horror T.K. realized that she was choking on her own blood. But she still managed to talk to him, only a bit.

"Thank you." She said before closing her eyes. She looked like an angel with her soft skin, all shining blue and her hair framing her angelic face.

The warmth he could still feel in her hand was fading but he didn't know what to do now; how to tell her parents; how to tell the others.

Slowly he got up; there definitely was a lot of blood.

With a hint of disbelief he looked at her lifeless features before he noticed that he had clasped something in his hand. When T.K. then opened his fist to look at the item he had held close the whole time he felt a hint of despair. His fist had revealed Kari's blood-smeared, silver barrette.


End file.
